Henryk Gascoigne
Henryk is a large young man, a gentle giant of sorts, of French/German heritage, an origin made obvious by his imposing stature and heavy accent. While he may be a frightening sight at first, anyone who has spent a moment of time with him will know that he wouldn't hurt a fly. Unless it is a Ghoul fly. Appearance Henryk stands at a staggering 6'6, and is built like a sturdy brick house. He possesses a broad chest, thick neck, and very masculine facial structure, a defined chin and strong jaw line. His hair is black and very curly, often pulled back into a ponytail at the base of his neck, which hangs a small bit more than half way down his back. In spite of his excessively intimidating appearance, the look on his face normally gives off an air of harmlessness. His bright blue eyes have an almost child-like glint in them, and his mouth is rarely in any position other than a calm, innocent smile or confused frown. He wears his Inspector uniform's jacket open, partially because it doesn't quite fit, and with a yellow tie in place of the white one provided to him. When not in his uniform, Henryk's attire normally consists of an ill-fitting T-shirt with a design on it, baggy jeans, and a long, yellow, furry coat, made to reach one's ankles, but only make it down to his knees. Personality Despite his initially terrifying presence, Henryk is a very kind young man, always offering a hand to those in need. He often goes out of his way to help others, even if they insist that they do not need his help. Having never been involved in a romantic relationship, if he finds himself in any sort of situation involving such matters, he will become quiet and shy, even if he is only in the presence of such and not actively faced with the situation. He is a bit overly-obsessed with manga and anime. In the presence of a Ghoul or Ghoul-related matters, he will become surprisingly serious and stone-faced, showing very little emotion other than absolute focus on the situation. When in combat with a Ghoul, he becomes shockingly aggressive, ready to beat the Ghould to a pulp with his bare fists, if he could. History Henryk and his twin brother Eric were the sons of a German mother and half German, half French father. They grew up very close to one another and found shared interest in the modern writings and animation of Japan. They were weeaboos. Having been training in the German CCG Academy, he transferred to the one in Japan, and Henryk followed, preferring to not partake in such a dangerous life. Shortly after having graduated though, Eric was found dead and mostly eaten. This shook Henryk more than anything else could. He always knew it was a possibility that his brother would be killed by a Ghoul, but he kept that thought in the back of his mind, never actually addressing it. In response to his brother's death, Henryk quickly enrolled into the CCG Academy, pledging to take vengence upon the Ghoul that killed his brother, while continuing Eric's crusade to become the best damned CCG Investigator he could. Powers and Abilities Amateur Boxer: While never showing interest in pursuing boxing as a profession, Henryk took classes in boxing since he was 6 and until he moved to Japan. While a bit rusty, he was the undefeated champion in the CCG Academy's boxing ring during his time training to be an Investigator. Sturdy: With the combination of his immense size, low center of gravity and stong will, Henryk is a practical mountain of a man. Even for a Ghoul, it can be relatively difficult to seriously injure him, or even knock him off his feet. Combat: : Strengths: Through his skill in boxing and high durability, Henryk is a dangerous opponent in close-range combat. While not exactly agile, he can rush an opponent with alarming speed. : Weaknesses: Henryk is a large man and a large, slow target. He can move quickly towards an opponent, but away from them is a different matter entirely. If he is unable to close into a target, he becomes little more than a moving punching bag. Quinque N/A Name: N/A Type: N/A Status: N/A Appearance: N/A Strengths: N/A Weaknesses: N/A Mechanics: N/A Threads Relationships Quotes Gallery Trivia * Henryk's favorite manga is Hajime no Ippo, but he is also a big fan of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. * He often keeps a volume of manga in his jacket's inner pocket. * Despite his size, Henryk really likes his women on the shorter side, not that he would ever admit that. Category:CCG Category:Human Category:Kotsuzan Squad Category:Ghoul Investigators